Be jealous of a silver light OS
by Satsuki-san
Summary: The GazettE - Aoruwa Uruha en a assez, il est amoureux mais c'est trop dur. Une seule solution, cette lumière argent qui brille sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.


One Shot AoiXUruha. Be jealous of my silver light.

*********************

_ Je suis jaloux. _

_Cette lumière argent qui m'attire, qui m'appelle. _

_J'ai besoin de toi comme jamais auparavant, mes sentiments ont changé, ils sont exacerbés. Je te veux plus que tout autre au monde, mais maintenant que tu es à moi je ne veux plus te lâcher, je t'aime. Il n'y a rien à pardonner._

Elle m'attire, cette lumière argent, si belle posée sur le marbre froid du plan de travail. Elle est si froide, elle m'arrache un soupir, j'ai bien trop de chaleur, elle me brûle. Une idée germe en moi, froid et chaleur ne peuvent être ensemble, ils se brûlent mutuellement. Elle ne peut devenir chaude que quelques instants avant de reprendre son état d'origine. Elle me brûlera donc avant que je ne devienne aussi froid qu'elle.

Je me saisis de cette lumière argent. Mes larmes commencent à couler, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Et j'ai mal, mal au cœur, mal dans la tête, mal de l'aimer, mal de faire ça, mal parce que je vais le faire souffrir. Je veux qu'il m'aime pourtant; je veux qu'il soit à moi encore un peu plus. Mais je n'y arrive pas, je le veux, juste lui, je suis jaloux. Mais nous deux côte à côte sur scène, ses sourires, je n'ai droit qu'à ça.

Me veut-il, m'en voudra-t-il ? Que je l'aime comme ça.

Je tombe à genoux, les larmes dévalent mes joues, mes mains se crispent sur le froid du pommeau. J'appuie la lame contre ma poitrine...si mal. Il faut que j'appuie plus fort, mais je n'y arrive pas, mes mains tremblent tellement, elles sont déjà glacées par le couteau qu'elles tiennent. Appuie, Appuie. Un mince filet de sang filtre à travers mon T-shirt. Appuie encore. J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal. Je veux que tout cela cesse, la mascarade de mes sentiments, mes larmes, que mon cœur emporte avec lui son regard si tendre envers moi, qu'il emporte tout dans les limbes. Je veux purger une peine pour cet amour licencieux, l'oublier lui et son regard, son corps sculpté dans le marbre le plus raffiné qui soit. Le flot d'eau salée se répand sur le carrelage, glacial lui aussi. Je tremble un peu plus, secoué de hoquetés. Arrête de trembler, je veux que tous cela s'arrête, qu'il ne reste plus rien à voir, ni à entendre. Partir, c'est tout ce que je souhaite. Mains, poignard, lancez vous à l'attaque de mon cœur. Brisez-le, transpercez-le, que tout s'arrête. Encore quelques secondes, juste ce qui me reste. Juste quelques secondes avant d'en finir. Je ferme mes yeux noyés. Adieu.

Rien ne se passe, suis-je parti ? Es-ce si calme l'autre côté. Non, j'ai mal, je brûle. Non, l'autre côté n'est pas si inconfortable. J'ouvre les yeux.

Il est là, devant moi, à quelques centimètres, le regard effroyablement terrifié. De quoi as-tu peur ? Mes mains sont bouillantes, je suis prisonnier de sa poigne, qui me force à lâcher ma lumière argent. Un bruit de métal déroge au silence de mort. Il soulève mon T-shirt, ses doigts emplis de chaleur palpe mon torse à l'endroit où la lame aurait dû s'enfoncer. Mon regard se tourne vers elle, le bout est rougeoyant, teinté de mon sang. Mes yeux se portent à ma poitrine, un long filet de sang suinte d'une estafilade qui court de mon cœur jusqu'à mes côtes dessinant un arc. Ses mains s'emparent de mon visage, je garde les yeux baissés. Comment le regarder et rester stoïque ? Il chasse les larmes qui se sont éternisées sur mes joues, il relève ma tête un peu plus.

« Regarde-moi, je t'en prie. »

Je m'exécute, je suis totalement prisonnier de lui à présent. Son regard me vrille, si inquiet, effrayé. Ils caressent mes joues de ses pouces, revient sur la blessure, effleure une nouvelle fois l'une de mes joues, puis se relève. Ses pas résonnent étrangement sur le carrelage. Il s'en va, il me laisse seul. Mes larmes refont surface, dévalent le même chemin qu'elles empruntent depuis des mois. Il est parti encore une fois alors qu'il ne me veut pourtant aucun mal. Mais es-ce ma faute si je l'aime ? Je m'enferme dans ma conscience embrumée, je divague. Son visage réapparaît devant moi, ses mains glissent le long de ma blessure. J'entends mon nom dans le lointain. Puis il relève ma tête presque avec violence avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Ses doigts fourragent mes cheveux doucement. Ma tête contre son épaule je m'égare, mes doigts frôlent sa joue, pourquoi est-il si attentionné ? Il m'écarte doucement de lui.

« Reste tranquille, je vais soigner ça. »

Ses doigts frôlent mon torse, soigne cette blessure si inférieure au déchirement de mon cœur ; son regard est si bienveillant, si appliqué. Les questions se multiplient, assiègent ma conscience, déclinent vers des pensées moins sûrs.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

« Tu as failli te tuer ! C'est à moi de poser les questions, je crois. Alors, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Je reste muet à ses paroles, muet à ses yeux qui s'emparent des miens.

« Répond-moi. »

« Je... c'est... »

« Quoi ? »

Mes larmes redoublèrent encore sans crier gare. C'est alors qu'il me prit dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

« Dis-moi pourquoi, je t'en supplies. »

« Je...je suis jaloux, bien trop jaloux. J'en ai assez de tes déhanchés qui ne font qu'excité les fans, j'en ai assez de tes jeux avec Reita. Je veux que tu sois à moi. Je...voulais te... »

La fin de la phrase reste coincé dans ma gorge. Parce que ce que je voulais lui dire, ce que je voulais qu'il fasse il le faisait. Il me consolait, il souffrait de me voir comme ça, il me serrait tellement fort que ma blessure me brûlait.

« Uruha, je suis là, maintenant. »

« Je t'aime, Aoi. Je te veux, je veux que tu m'appartiennes. »

Mes paroles n'ont pas l'air de le désorienter, il me berce dans ses bras, je m'agrippe à lui avec la force du désespoir. Si cela n'est qu'un rêve, jamais je ne pourrais m'en remettre.

« Aoi, ne me quitte pas. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste là. Uruha, je resterais jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuille plus de moi, je te le promets. »

Il continue à me bercer tendrement, je ne bouge pas d'un iota, vient-il de dire d'une manière détournée qu'il m'aimait, dois-je le croire ? J'enfonce la tête un peu plus dans son épaule, mes bras l'enserrent plus fort. Je respire à grande bouchée son odeur imprégnée dans ses vêtements. Mes doigts s'égarent sur sa nuque, jouent avec quelques une de ses mèches. Je lève les yeux sur son visage, son regard est braqué sur moi, je pique un fard. Une de ses mains frôle ma joue, je ferme les yeux pour ressentir un peu mieux ses doigts sur ma peau. Ils glissent jusqu'à mon cou. Puis il me relève, je vacille sous le contre coup de mon cœur mis à mal par je ne sais quelle impression qui me dit que tout n'est pas si mal en fait. Il m'entraîne sur le canapé et m'assoie sur ses genoux. Sa tête se pose sur mon cœur.

« Tu m'aimes tant que ça ? »

« Oui, je t'aime. Tellement. Oh, Aoi, m'aimes-tu ? »

« Je t'aime bien plus que tu le crois. Je n'ai pensé pas que ce que je fais sur scène te rendrait jaloux. Je ne savais pas que tu souffrais tant de ça, pardonne-moi. »

Pardonner de m'avoir fait souffrir...involontairement, pardonner d'avoir été si indifférent, tout lui pardonner.

« Je te pardonne. »

Ses lèvres emparent soudainement des miennes, il me presse contre lui, mes bras enlacent son cou. Je lui rends son baiser. Mes lèvres se moulent contre les siennes. J'entrouvre ma bouche, son haleine est chaude, douce comme si la vie s'insinuait en moi. Je bascule sur le dos, il m'allonge sur le canapé, ses lèvres toujours pressées contre les miennes. Ses mains glissent sur mon corps, puis il détache sa bouche et pose sa tête contre mon torse, tout près de mon cœur, douloureux de battre si fort. Nous restons allongés ainsi de longues minutes sans mot dire, sa chaleur me réconforte, je m'endors.

C'est un si beau rêve. Tellement réel et pourtant ma conscience l'éloigne. Mes yeux ne vous ouvrez pas, vous sonnez ma défaite, s'en est fini de moi. Mais mon corps ne m'obéit pas, je me réveille. Dans mon lit. C'était vraiment un rêve. C'était bien trop beau. A côté de moi, personne et les draps sont froids, à quoi pensais-je? Je tire les draps, je suis en boxer. Je cherche des souvenirs de la veille, il ne m'en vient aucun, tout est embrouillé par ce fichu rêve. Je ne prends pas le temps de m'habiller, je sors de ma chambre et me dirige droit vers la cuisine. Pas de sang, pas de couteau, pourquoi es-ce que je m'obstine? Je n'ose pas toucher l'endroit où devrait être ma blessure, je ne regarde même pas. Je n'ai pas faim, le rêve m'a déjà assez nourri de honte et de peine, mais je me force tout de même à ingurgiter quelques céréales, les yeux plongés dans le vide.

C'est alors que je sens quelque chose me frôler, je sursaute. On rit. Il est là, à côté de moi, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau, certaines de ses mèches sont plaquées sur son visage, et il ne porte qu'une serviette autour des hanches. Je tends la main vers lui, ce n'est pas un mirage. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux alors, mon rêve...

"J'ai utilisé ta douche, ça te dérange pas?"

Je béée de surprise. Certains détails du "rêve" me reviennent en tête: le sang, la blessure, ses bras, son baiser, sa tête posée contre mon torse. Je prends mon visage dans mes mains, les pieds de l'autre chaise raclent le carrelage.

"Il s'est passé quoi hier soir?"

Il reste muet quelques instants avant de répondre:

"T'as fait une tentative de suicide, tu m'as avoué que tu n'aimais et je t'ai promis de rester auprès de toi autant que tu le souhaiteras."

"Et après, ...sur le canapé?"

"Ah, ça! On s'est embrassé."

Je relève la tête.

"Et?"

"Et c'est tout, j'étais à peine couché sur toi que tu étais déjà endormi. Je t'ai couché ensuite. J'ai dû te dessaper."

C'est moi où il avait souri en disant ça, et ses yeux qui n'arrêtent pas de me reluquer. Mes mains se portent ma blessure, elle est bien là. Tout me revient.

"C'était stupide. En finir comme ça, je savais bien que ça ne résoudrait rien. Je te force à me supporter. Va-t-en, ce n'est pas la peine de te forcer à avoir autant d'amour pour moi que je t'en porte. Ne joue pas la comédie. »

"Uruha..."

"Non, va-t-en, ne joue pas avec moi, c'est pas la peine."

Il m'attrape par le poignet alors que je tente de partir loin de son regard.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, pourquoi tu t'emportes comme ça?"

"Parce que je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu ne m'as rien dit. Tu ne l'as pas dit."

Je me débats pour qu'il libère mon poignet mais son autre main s'est déjà emparée de l'autre, il tente de m'enlacer, j'essaye de m'enfuir mais on dirait bien que des mois de larmes m'ont affaiblis. Je ne tarde pas à me retrouver dans ses bras, mes larmes s'épanchant sur son épaule.

"Uruha, je t'aime. De tout mon coeur, je ne te mens pas. Crois-moi. Je t'en prie."

Je croise son regard, il est sincère. Mes bras l'enlacent, le colle contre moi. J'ai besoin de sa chaleur, j'ai tellement besoin de lui.

"Je t'aime."

Je souris bêtement, mais je suis si heureux de ses mots, mes larmes de colère se changent en larmes de joie. Je me redresse et m'empare de ses lèvres. Mes mains fourragent ses cheveux, les siennes glissent sur mon dos, me maintiennent collé contre lui. Le baiser s'éternise, nos langues se cherchent, dansent amoureusement. Il détache sa bouche, la fait courir le long de ma joue, mordille le lobe de mon oreille, parcoure les courbes de mon cou. Comme par instinct j'enroule une de mes jambes sur sa taille. Il m'assoit sur la table, je passe l'autre jambe autour de sa taille. Il m'embrasse de nouveau, des dizaines de baisers qui me dévore. Il me donne de violents coups de reins, muet par l'instinct. Je suffoque, je me retrouve à demi allongé sur la table, ses lèvres parcourent mon torse de doux baisers et de coup de langue. Ma respiration devient heurté comme la sienne, il me colle de nouveau à lui, m'entraîne sur le lit. Perché au dessus de moi, il n'a aucun mal à faire faire valser mon boxer au pied du lit, je me rends compte que la serviette qu'il portait aussi gît quelque part dans la maison. Ses mains jalonnent mon corps de mon cou jusqu'à mes chevilles. Nos respirations sont de plus en plus hachées par le désir. Il effleure mes cuisses avec une lenteur exagérée, puis mon entrejambe. J'exulte, ma voix se meut en gémissements rauques. Il continue à me caresser, j'ai l'impression que tous les rêves que j'ai fait ne sont que le pâle reflet de la réalité. Dans un nouveau gémissement, il entre en moi. Il ondule au dessus de moi avec tant de plaisir que mes gémissements deviennent des rugissements. J'agrippe les draps, ses bras me redressent, mes ongles viennent griffer son dos. Ses saccages se font de plus en plus violentes, sa voix me transporte dans son plaisir. Derniers déhanchés, derniers rugissements unis. Il retombe sur moi à bout de souffle. Sa tête contre mon torse, je caresse doucement ses cheveux encore humides. Il se relève et s'allonge à côté de moi sur le ventre, surélevé par ses coudes. Je me tourne vers lui. Je lui caresse la joue, si douce. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front, avant d'entrelacer ses doigts aux miens.

« C'est beau, tu ne trouve pas ? Nos doigts liés ensemble. »

« C'est magnifique. Jamais je n'aurais espéré tant. C'est comme un rêve, plus beau même. »

« On appelle ça la réalité de l'amour. Je veux te montrer que je t'aime. »

« Tu l'as déjà fait. Aoi, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime. »

Et nous nous sommes aimés, tous les jours qui ont suivis. Jamais, nous ne nous sommes quittés. Jamais plus je n'ai été jaloux. Parce que je l'aime, surtout parce qu'il aime pour toujours.


End file.
